Lightning
link Força Base Cost 20 , utilizando Lightning.]] Factor Cost 4 Alcance Normal tipo dados Lightning (Relâmpago) permite descarregar raios de eletricidade. Para disparos de longo alcance, usa-se AV APs de Weaponry (firearms) ou Accuracy e EV APs de Lightning. Para combate corpo-a-corpo, a AV será DEX ou APs de Martial Artist e a EV será APs de Força ou Lightning (o que for mais alto), somados de +1. A OV/RV será DEX/CORPO do inimigo. Personagens tocando o alvo enquanto ele é atingido por Lightning sofrem automaticamente AV/EV APs de Lightning contra OV/RV DEX/CORPO. Estas jogadas extra não contam como ação do personagem. Climas frios tendem a aumentar a condutividade elétrica do ar, e conseqüentemente a efetividade do poder. Nestes climas, a EV da Lightning é aumentada sob descrição do GM. Personagens de metal (como Cyborg) ou tocando objetos metálicos sofrem -2 Colunas na RV contra este poder. Personagens molhados tem -2 colunas na RV (cumulativo com a penalidade do metal). Personagens eletricamente isolados com borracha tem +2 colunas na RV. Personagens sem contato com o chão tem +2 colunas na RV (cumulativo com o bonus da borracha). O personagem com este poder também pode tentar um ataque de área por usar o poder no chão (queima uma ação de dados). Oponentes no chão dentro do volume de terra afetado são atacados com AV/EV igual aos APs de Lightning contra OV/RV DEX/CORPO, afetando todos sem penalidades Multi-Attack (o usuário também é sujeito ao dano). Por cada 1 AP de distancia longe do epicentro do raio, a EV é diminuída 2 APs, mas se o chão afetado é de metal, a EV não diminui e tem o bonus mencionado anteriormente (O GM deve notar que a maioria dos personagens no jogo usam calçados com borracha, o que cancela o bonus para o atacante quando usando o poder deste modo). Se num ataque, a vítima recebe dano por Lightning igual ou superior a seus APs de FORÇA (mesmo abatido por Last Ditch Defense), ela sofre uma contração muscular e fica paralisada enquanto continuar recebendo dano (Para manter a paralisia, dano pelo poder deve continuar a cada fase). Apesar do poder destrutivo de Lightning, ele pode ser usado para o bem. Se o personagem tem ao menos 5 APs de Lightning, ele pode tentar reanimar vítimas de ataques cardíacos ou morte imediata. Ele obtém um bonus de +2 colunas em Medicine (First Aid) ao tentar isso em tais vítimas. Se o usuário não possui a perícia, outro personagem que a possua pode ganhar o bonus, se o usuário voluntariamente usar seu poder desta forma para ajudar. Exemplos em Volts Nerve cell action potential: 40 millivolts Single-cell, rechargeable alkaline battery: 1.2 volts Single-cell, non-rechargeable battery (e.g. AAA, AA, C and D cells): 1.5 volts Lithium polymer rechargeable battery: 3.7 volts Transistor-Transistor Logic Level: 5 volts Automobile electrical system: 12 volts Household mains electricity: 240 volts Australia, 120 volts North America, 230 volts Europe Rapid transit third rail: 600 to 700 volts High voltage electric power transmission lines: 110 kilovolts and up (1150 kV is the record as of 2005) Lightning: Varies greatly, often around 100 megavolts. Cyborg tem este poder. Category:Poderes físicos Category:Poderes ofensivos Category:Poderes de energia